


Теория додекаэра

by daanko, HiroshiSensei



Category: Fallen MC (Musician) RPF, Hip Hop RPF, Oxpa (Musician) RPF, Oxxxymiron (Musician) RPF, SLOVO, Versus Battle, Слава КПСС | Slava KPSS (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fetish, From Sex to Love, Group Sex, Humor, Love Polygon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daanko/pseuds/daanko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroshiSensei/pseuds/HiroshiSensei
Summary: Удивительно, но теперь он хотел сильнее вцепиться в Мирона. Он никогда не считал секс изменой, если за этим больше ничего не стояло. Но Мирон так закрылся от него сейчас, будто там был не только одноразовый трах.
Relationships: Fallen MC | Ivan Svetlo/Охра | Johnny Rudeboy, Oxxxymiron/Johnny Rudeboy/Fallen MC, Oxxxymiron/Slava KPSS | Slava Karelin, Иван Евстигнеев/Ваня Светло, Иван Евстигнеев/Мирон Федоров, Мирон Фёдоров/Иван Евстигнеев/Ваня Светло, Охра | Johnny Rudeboy/Oxxxymiron (Musician), Слава Карелин/Мирон Фёдоров





	1. Богатые тоже плачут

**Author's Note:**

> находимся где-то между бразильским сериалом и корейским триллером  
> ждём ваши репосты и лайки

У Вани не было проблем с потенцией. Он вообще не особо выкупал, на кой хрен купил те таблеточки из рекламы, сто раз сам себе сказал, что это наитупейшая идея, однако он уже все для себя решил, поэтому держал их в руках, как спасательный круг, как нечто магическое и целебное. 

К их браку стоило приложить подорожник — и то вернее бы сработало. Обычно люди разговаривают о своих проблемах, но Ване казалось, что их разговоры сделали лишь хуже. Он привык действовать, доказывать делом, а не чесать языками. Возможно, потому он и выбрал этот радикальный план, который и не факт что вообще мог сработать. 

И все-таки у него не было проблем со здоровьем. Излечить стоило душу — или что там отвечало за чувства и любовь? Хотелось в лепешку расшибиться, лишь бы стало как раньше. Время неизбежно утекало, и это нормально, как и то, что их чувства менялись. Только вот Ване не нравилось, во что превращались их отношения. Они не ссорились и не дрались, но было очевидно, что многое изменилось и стоило с этим всем что-то делать. Однако он не знал, что именно.

Евстигнеев посмотрел в зеркало напротив. Он немного покраснел, и было неясно от жары или от того, что именно он планировал. Ваня много упорно думал, решая, что сделать, не считал, что их проблема могла быть сосредоточена в постели, но почему-то начал именно с этого. 

Ваня не знал, как подобраться к Мирону иначе. Он просто хотел вызвать больше эмоций у него и у себя, внести что-то новое в их привычную скучную жизнь. Евстигнеев отлично знал, что секс — хороший способ зажечь Мирона. Казалось, они перепробовали все, но, конечно, это было не так. У него был маленький план, как довести мужа до изнеможения, и несколько часов твердого стояка могли лишь помочь ему. 

Их отношения начались с постели, а потом зародилось нечто новое. Ваня не помнил, когда так сильно влюблялся и любил. И терять столь дорого человека было действительно страшно, поэтому Ваня подумал, что им стоит заняться этим, решил, что проявит инициативу как умеет. 

Мирона нельзя было назвать романтичным, а на «свиданиях» они вечно отвлекались друг от друга то на работу, то на какие-то посторонние вещи. Все-таки тяжело вести бизнес с собственным мужем: это сказывалось и на работе, и на отношениях. Но Ваня отлично понимал, что они вместе много лет и невозможно любить настолько, чтобы смотреть друг другу в рот спустя долгие годы, но иногда хотелось поймать взглядом чужую нежную улыбку, пройтись по городу за руку. 

Ваня был таким человеком, нуждающимся в милых глупостях и ярких эмоциях, которые имели смысл, но словно лишь для него, а потом и вовсе стали пустыми. 

Он привык к Мирону, его запаху и голосу, знал все его привычки как свои. И он начал задумываться, не попробовать ли ему что-то новое. Раньше он постепенно узнавал Мирона, катался на его эмоциональной карусели, но не мог слезть с нее. Ему было классно с Мироном как в жизни, так и в постели, потому что Федоров не боялся экспериментировать. А сейчас даже их эксперименты начали казаться обычными, и Ваня решил идти на крайние меры. 

Таблетки он забрал еще позавчера, когда мотался по Питеру, а сегодня у него выдался полноценный выходной, который они с Мироном хотели провести вместе, но того вытянули по делам прямо с утра, и Ваня остался совсем один. Работа, конечно, важна, но отчего-то стало так обидно. Мирон, не думая, соскочил с постели прямо с утра, хотя дела могли и подождать немного. Ещё и водитель вдруг оказался рядом, будто ждал — закрались ненужные сейчас сомнения, что супруг с Ваней не совсем честен.

Нет, он даже понимал Мирона — в этом и была проблема. Ваня и сам много думал о том, что после свадьбы, вроде как, было положено жить вдвоем до самого конца, быть вместе и в горе, и в радости, но в последнее время эта мысль наводила тоску и невозможную скуку. Они были вместе больше семи лет, и это нормально, что захотелось разнообразия, но Ваня до последнего думал, что кроме Мирона ему никто не нужен. Он и не хотел никого больше. 

Но мысль о том, что он должен что-то придумать, так взбудоражила. Мирон не потерпит измен, и Ваня любил его как много лет назад, но он физически ощущал, что между ними давно не все так гладко, как прежде. Как будто между ними возникла глубокая пропасть, становившаяся все шире и больше — еще чуть-чуть и не переступить. Было тошно от того, что они могли потерять друг друга вот так просто.

И он пошел и купил эти ебучие таблетки из рекламы. Ему показалось, что над ним насмехались: такой молодой, а уже таблетки жрет, чтоб хуй стоял, еще и в рекламу поверил. Но стоило подумать, что у него будет стоять обещанные четыре часа, как становилось похуй. Стоило представить, как Федоров придет с работы, застанет Ваню в такой ситуации и возьмется за него, а потом они не вылезут из постели до глубокой ночи, как хотелось сожрать сразу всю пачку.

Однако Ваня не стал торопиться и запил минералкой лишь одну, как и писали в инструкции. Мирон должен был приехать в течение часа, поэтому у таблеток было время запустить его мужскую силу, а у Вани — подготовиться. Он на всякий случай хорошенько смазал себя, зная, что они точно захотят меняться, а Мирон ужасно нетерпеливый. Поэтому оставалось лишь дождаться, чем он и занялся, развалившись на кровати абсолютно голым.

И у него действительно быстро встал. Ваня был возбужден от томительного ожидания — даже руки немного тряслись. Его разум не отпускали все те образы, что он себе нарисовал, где Мирон стоит перед ним во всевозможных позах и жалобно просит сделать уже что-нибудь, где Федоров красный и весь такой влажный, безумно красивый и невыносимо громкий. Губы Мирона чуть опухшие и мягкие, а глаза блестят, но в них ни грамма сожалений — лишь безграничное желание. 

Ваня приласкал себя пару раз, чтобы не терять настрой. Он не мог сосредоточиться, хотел всего и сразу, будто наконец-то дорвался до того, что так давно желал. Возможно, он немного поторопился, но ждать совсем не хотелось.

С Мироном так было всегда: они быстро начали свои отношения, перейдя от друзей к любовникам, быстро влюбились и съехались. Тогда они только начали свой бизнес, и все шло хорошо, поэтому они снимали квартиру в Питере, купили первую машину. А потом просто решили связать себя узами брака, причем так неожиданно и тупо, что не успели никому об этом сказать. Они не звали гостей, решив, что съездят на свою маленькую свадьбу в Данию вдвоем, а затем сразу же устроят себе медовый месяц, мотаясь по всей Европе. 

И это был шикарный месяц, полный любви и горячего секса, эмоций и улыбок. Ваня до сих пор вспоминал его с замиранием сердца. Еще через год, когда дела пошли совсем хорошо, они купили дом в Репино, завели личного водителя и двух собак к уже имеющемуся коту, чтобы не было скучно в огромном доме. И в первое время им не было скучно, потому что все свободное время они проводили вдвоем, перестали обращать внимание на расставленные по дому камеры. Так хотелось быть вместе всегда, брать то, что не успеваешь из-за работы, лениво посыпаться, с улыбкой утыкаясь носом в гладкую макушку. 

Ваня не понял, как они начали отдаляться. Он винил во всем огромный дом, в котором они легко могли потерять друг друга, и работу, но лишь потом — себя. Пожалуй, он предпочел бы скромную жизнь как пять-шесть лет назад, когда не было ни водителя, ни прислуги, ни охраны. Сейчас он понимал, что деньги — наименьшая из всех возможных проблем, ведь он не мог заплатить за то, чтобы у них все было снова хорошо. 

Когда в доме раздались громкие шаги, Ваня напрягся. В ушах стало шумно, а внизу живота потяжелело от возбуждения. Каждая секунда стала для него маленькой вечностью. Он ни звука не издал, когда шаги приблизились к их спальне на втором этаже дома — лишь судорожно сглотнул, развел колени, демонстрируя свое восставшее естество, чуть приоткрыл рот, шумно дыша, и был рад, что Мирон приехал чуть раньше. Он был готов накинуться на него с порога.

Но это был не Мирон. В дверях показался молодой парень, остановился и посмотрел на него огромными блестящими глазами, скользя взглядом с лица на ноги и каменно стоящий член. Он облизнулся, потеряв дар речи, ровно как и сам Ваня, тяжело задышал, словно был испуган… или возбужден. Парень как минимум успел охуеть. Ваню подкинуло на месте от неожиданности и окатило прохладой, будто кто-то открыл окно. Сердце все еще лихорадочно билось, но теперь от неловкости.

Это был их новый уборщик. Они не держали прислугу в своем доме, приглашая иногда прибраться несколько раз в неделю — не настолько они были бесполезные в быту, просто дохуя занятые. У них был охранник, живший в гостевом доме и вообще не высовывавший носа, он иногда гулял с их собаками, когда хозяевам было не до этого; был водитель, которого можно было увидеть лишь в машине. И им не нужны были посторонние в доме именно потому, что тогда избежать неловких ситуацией было бы ещё сложнее. Но Ваня умудрился вляпаться и без этого.

— Простите, — тихо сказал он, но почему-то не ушёл. Ваня сел и свел ноги, но парень продолжал смотреть. Ваня начал озираться по сторонам, ища, чем бы прикрыться, но снова столкнулся с чужим нечитаемым взглядом.

Этот парень работал у них недели две, сам Ваня сейчас встретился с ним только во второй раз, а разговаривал вообще впервые. Но он ещё тогда показался Ване милым парнишкой, выглядящим студентом. Было странно то, что такой молодой парень вообще подался в подобную работу, но потом Ваня вспомнил, сколько они платят, и понял, что так парень мог получать неплохие деньги. Он быстро работал, был практически незаметным и приходил строго по расписанию, о котором Ваня, походу, напрочь забыл.

Ваня не мог вспомнить его имени. Он перебрал в голове все возможные имена, понял, что ему ничего не подходит. Парень явно растерялся, застав его в таком виде, да и сам Ваня забыл, что вообще здесь происходит, все смотрел на него, думая, что сказать. В горле разом пересохло так, что было страшно что-либо говорить.

— Ты можешь?.. — начал было Ваня, но не договорил, растеряв весь с трудом нажитый словарный запас. Парень вздрогнул, услышав его, и опять остался на месте как в землю вкопанный. — Как тебя зовут?

Ваня не знал, зачем ему его имя именно сейчас, но неловкость неприятно давила на него, словно он в чем-то сильно провинился. Парень захлопал глазами и сделал шаг вперед.

— Ваня.

Тезка, значит. Евстигнеев кивнул, ощущая, что кровь совсем отлила от мозга вниз. Он едва не буркнул «Приятно познакомиться!», потому что сейчас они реально впервые друг с другом заговорили. Охуенное первое впечатление у парня будет! Ваня подумал, что стоило вежливо спровадить Ванечку сейчас и хорошее ему заплатить за молчание, хотя Евстигнеев ничего криминального и не сделал, а вообще уборщик логично должен был сам уйти. Но он этого почему-то не делал.

Ваня посмотрел на часы на стене. Мирон должен был приехать через полчаса. 

— А мы разве не отменяли уборку? — спросил Ваня. Он вспомнил, что Мирон обещал отменить клининг на сегодня, коль уж они должны были остаться вдвоем, но очевидно не сделал этого. Он совершенно перестал понимать Мирона.

— Мне никто ничего не писал, — ответил милый Ванечка. 

Ване все больше это не нравилось. Мирон легко уезжает, не отменяет клининг, будто он изначально планировал свалить. Сразу подумалось, что он кого-то завел на стороне, и от этого больно укололо в районе груди. Мирон не мог так поступить с ним. Ваня никогда не делал поспешных выводов, не считал, что его догадки обязательно реальны, но он не перестал думать об этом, как и Ванечка не переставал смотреть.

Вообще он был красивым. Ванечка оказался милым парнем, худым и высоким, но не тощим — сразу было видно, что хорошо работает, а не ленится. Ваня не удержался и взглянул на его тонкие губы, ставшие влажными — Ванечка часто водил по ним своим юрким языком.

Ванечка казался возбуждённым. Евстигнеев не прошел бы мимо, будь он холост, обязательно пленил бы его и взял. Они могли провести много жарких ночей — Ваня чувствовал это, но не позволял себе сделать этот ужасающий шаг. В голове замелькал образ, где он хватает Ванечку и тянет на себя, а тот покорно встает на колени и открывает рот. И их ситуация выглядела так, словно все это могло стать возможным прямо сейчас, потому что Ваня ощущал разрастающееся возбуждение и жар, с которым на него смотрят. Ванечка переступал с ноги на ногу, словно хотел сделать шаг вперед, но не мог. И Ваня должен был решить, готов ли он сам. 

У Вани до сих пор стояло. Он коснулся себя, провел ладонью по стволу, посмотрел на заалевшего Ванечку. Тот уже не выглядел напуганным и открыто пялился, все не мог оторваться, а ведь Ваня не держал его. 

— Почему ты не уходишь, Ванечка? — спросил он. Тот дернул плечом, опустил взгляд на Ванину руку и едва заметно кивал головой, словно управлял рукой Вани. Евстигнеев ускорился, чувствуя, как становится совсем хорошо. 

Он дрочил при чуваке из клининга — совсем уже из ума выжил. Но Ванечка так вздрогнул, когда Ваня обратился к нему по имени. Он и не собирался уходить. В его взгляде было что-то липкое, но горячее, что-то, от чего у Вани волоски на затылке вставали дыбом. 

— А почему вы… — ответил Ванечка и кивнул на его пах. — Я же помешал чему-то, да? Но МиронЯныча я не вижу.

— Он должен приехать… скоро, — сказал Ваня. 

Неловкое напряжение потихоньку спало, но показалось, что появилось новое. Другое. Ладони стали влажными, а бедра подрагивали от предвкушения. Они находились в их с Мироном супружеской спальне, и Ваня не знал, как назвать себя после всего, что он подумал и уже успел сделать, но прекратить не мог. Чувства были острыми и яркими — он вновь достал билеты на ту карусель, в которой его если не ебут, то обязательно переебывают ему с вертушки со всей дури. И это было настолько ослепительно круто, что остановиться было невозможно. Тело не слушалось, легко обходя все запреты пока еще адекватного сознания, но вскоре и оно затуманилось волнительным желанием. 

Ванечка продолжал смотреть на то, как он ласкает себя. Ване захотелось притянуть его поближе, чтобы он сел рядом и мог смотреть с близкого расстояния, но Ванечка сам шагнул к нему, неуверенно сцепил пальцы в замок. 

Хотел потрогать его? Ваня охнул, немного прогнулся, двинул сильнее. А он-то как этого хотел! Вдоль позвоночника прошлась ощутимая дрожь как легкий разряд. Ему физически были нужны чужие опаляющие прикосновения к коже. 

— Тяжело ему, наверное, с вами, — прохрипел Ванечка, — с такой-то дубиной.

Ваня пожал плечами, но улыбнулся. Это был комплимент? Он отпустил себя и потянулся за смазкой, которую оставил под подушкой, вылил себе немного на ладонь и жестом подозвал Ванечку ближе. Все органы стянуло в тугой ком. Внизу живота стало тяжело и горячо, а разум поплыл от странного, незнакомого ему возбуждения. С Мироном он даже возбуждался иначе, а тут на него так долго смотрели и — Ваня был уверен! — жрали взглядом, ещё даже пальцем не коснулись.

Ванечка был ему незнаком. Ваня давно прошел тот возраст, когда трахаешь все что движется, но сейчас так захотел этого кроткого парня, что был готов рискнуть. 

— Хочешь? — спросил Ваня и опустил свою скользкую ладонь на изнывающий от недостатка внимания член.

— Так Мирон Янович должен же приехать, — вспомнил Ванечка, но вопреки собственным словам сел возле Вани. Он удобно устроился и потянулся, сильно изменился в лице, и Ване это на удивление нравилось. 

Ванечка голодно смотрел за тем, как Ваня ласкает себя, как неторопливо с оттягом дрочит, и, казалось, его волновало лишь то, что их могут поймать. У Вани и взгляд поплыл, а членом можно было гвозди забивать. Его, малознакомого дядьку, хотел кто-то молодой и красивый, и они могли это сделать прямо здесь и сейчас. Да они и делали. Ванечка коснулся собственных губ, провел по ним кончиками пальцев. Ване захотелось мягко уложить ладонь ему на затылок и потянуть голову вниз, чтобы эти губы разомкнулись и пропустили его в горячий рот.

Евстигнеев впервые захотел кого-то кроме Мирона, и это было так странно. Он совершенно забыл про мужа и про то, что он должен был в любой момент приехать. Ванечка был соблазнителен, а ещё хотел его, что не скрывал, но и на хуй не прыгал. Ваня колебался ровно секунду, а затем схватил парня за руку и опустил прохладную ладонь на свой пах.

— А мы Мирону ничего не скажем.

Хрен знает, чем он сейчас думал. Таблетки не повышали возбуждение, никак не влияли на проведение, лишь усиливая эрекцию. Ваня хотел Ванечку сам, и Ванечка охотно поддался ему, неторопливо дрочил, следя за лицом. Ваня поздно заметил, что тот смотрит ему в глаза, увлекся ощущениями чужой, совершенно незнакомой ладони на своем органе. Оказалось, Ванечка улыбался ему и кусал губы, ждал чего-то. Ваня решил, что он хотел целоваться, потому что он сам безумно желал коснуться его губ своими.

Конечно, Ванечка и целовался по-другому, но Ваню это все пиздец как завело. Он усадил парня себе на колени и крепче прижал к себе, помня, что времени у них очень мало. Это добавляло еще больше искры. Ванечка жался к нему, влажно отвечал на поцелуи и тихо мычал, пока Ваня занялся изучением его тела. У Вани крышу сносило от такого напора и желания, как будто ему снова девятнадцать. 

Он решил быстро раздеть Ванечку между поцелуями, потянул его свободные штаны вниз, замечая, что на нём нет белья. Евстигнеев тут же поднял голову и увидел, как тот лукаво улыбается и отводит взгляд. Ваня не верил в такое совпадение, поэтому повалил его на спину, пока возбуждение окончательно не лишило его адекватности. Парень охотно развел ножки и обнял его ими, потерся, судорожно выдыхая со стоном.

Было горячо. Ваня терял голову от незнакомого ему тела и запаха, от высоких стонов и соблазнительных изгибов тела, которое хотелось трогать и целовать. Ванечка оказался гибким и отзывчивым, вскоре снова оседлал его, опрокинув на лопатки.

Проще и быстрее было бы, чтобы Ванечка взял его, но им обоим нужно было не это. Ванечка приподнял зад, хитро ухмыльнулся и потерся им о его член, схватил ствол у основания и приставил между ягодиц, направляя в себя, тихо рассмеялся и снова поцеловал в губы. Он был совершенно дикий, перестал напоминать того удивлённого мальчика, которого Ваня увидел в дверях, пока ждал мужа. Ваню накрыло от мысли, что он мог войти в него прямо сейчас. 

Хотелось брать его без остановки, без перерыва на отдых, слушать эти великолепные стоны и смотреть в помутневшие от возбуждения глаза. Не таким он помнил его, когда впервые увидел, потому сильнее удивился, ощутив болезненный укус в шею, и как-то разом позабыл о том, что это мог увидеть Мирон.

Он в принципе забыл про мужа. Мирон мог появиться в любую минуту, а он сладко целовался с незнакомым ему парнем, гладил его бедра, наслаждаясь мягкостью кожи. Ваня ласкал его влажными скользкими пальцами между ягодиц, желая скорее оказаться внутри, ощутить жар чужого тела. Он совсем потерял голову, но любовался румянцем на щеках Ванечки, целовал их, чувствуя, как он туго сжимает его пальцы в себе.

Но времени у них по-прежнему не было. Ваня подумал, что позволит себе увлечься Ванечкой в другой раз, ебал его уже тремя пальцами и вспоминал, где оставил резинки. Он прислушался к дому, слыша лишь тяжелое дыхание лежащего под ним Ванечки, мягко поцеловал его за ухом, вытаскивая пальцы.

Он успел сбегать вниз и вернуться, быстро раскатал резинку, ощущая, как заполошно бьется сердце. Он не думал, что будет дальше, понадеялся, что обещанный эффект колес — брехня. Ванечка раскидал свои длинные ноги по постели, широко дышал грудью. Она была твёрдая, а кожа — идеально гладкая и чистая, не запачканная узорами чернил. Ваня облизнулся, разглядывая эти родинки, накрыл его тело своим, притягивая к себе за бёдра. Он позволил себе помедлить и накрыл губами твёрдый сосок, смял языком, чувствуя, как напрягается чужой пресс.

Ванечка громко застонал, когда он разом вошёл наполовину. В глазах потемнело от его узости. Войдя до конца, Ваня сразу глубоко поцеловал его приоткрытый в протяжном стоне рот. Ванечка оказался невероятно вкусным. 

— И как? Достаточно тяжело? — спросил Ваня, плавно выходя. Ванечка словно не хотел его отпускать — крепко стиснул в себе и обнял, стараясь не царапать спину.

— Большой, — выдохнул он и шало усмехнулся, — прямо как я люблю. Бери меня сильнее — не жалей. 

Ваня ухватился удобнее, подтянул его почти к самому краю. Он всё не мог подобрать позу, чтобы входить сразу резко и глубоко, чтобы действительно не жалеть и выбить все посторонние мысли, заполнив их собственным членом. Он неторопливо трахал парня, любуясь его милой мордашкой, чувствуя, как тот насаживается сам и часто ненасытно сжимается. С ним действительно было иначе — не как с Мироном, а от того кукуху уносило в неведомые дебри. 

— Хочу, чтобы ты взял меня как суку, — шепнул Ванечка. Ваня не мог ослушаться и перевернул его, ставя на колени.

В такой позе было проще. Ваня с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не оставить на его ягодицах след своих зубов. Ванечка лёг грудью на кровать, выгнулся, оттопырив зад, и снова вымученно стонал от каждого Ваниного движения. Он был ужасно громким, но Ване это так нравилось, что он начал ускоряться, лишь бы Ванечка кричал для него. 

Ваню трясло от возбуждения, но ему все было мало. Ванечка уже совсем не сдерживался, сжимал простыни, срывая голос, но было так обидно, что нельзя увидеть его лицо. Ваня испытывал непреодолимое желание увидеть, с каким выражением лица он кончает, довести его до потери сознания, и Ваня был готов обеспечить ему все, поэтому вновь вернул на спину и сразу поцеловал.

Он забыл, что они находятся в крайне опасном положении, потерял счёт времени, утонувший в наслаждениях и громких стонах. Поэтому он не услышал, как Мирон вернулся и поднялся наверх и бесшумно замер, глядя на них. Ваня почувствовал его руку на своем бедре и испуганно обернулся.

Мирон качал головой, открыл рот в немом вопросе. А Ваня не знал, что ему сказать. Он попытался выйти из Ванечки, но тот стиснул его до боли сильно. 

— Это не то, о чем ты подумал! — прохрипел Ваня, вновь попытался выйти, но его крепко обняли ногами.

— Ну, вперёд, заканчивай, — холодно сказал Мирон — от его тона становилось страшно. — Вон как ему не терпится.

Ваня посмотрел на Ванечку. Тот ухмылялся как черт. 

— Какая же ты сука, Евстигнеев! — тихо сказал Мирон, и его голос дрогнул. Ваня ощущал себя донельзя паршиво, но самое ужасное, что его по-прежнему не отпускали. Он успел подумать, что это подстава, но потом понял, что сам трахнул Ванечку и даже планировал повторить, как стало еще паршивее от самого себя. Он не думал, что парень наебет его и начнет шантажировать, что было вполне реально, не думал, что Мирон может и застать или узнать потом. Ему было горько от мысли, что Мирон с другим, но сам он оказался далеко не лучше.

Возможно, Мирон и не изменял ему. Он смотрел своими огромными глазами и дрожал. Хотелось обнять его, прижать к себе. Ваня был готов упасть на колени и извиняться, но Ванечка продолжал держать его так крепко, что, казалось, придется драться. 

— Пусти! — не выдержал Ваня и уперся ладонью ему в грудь. Он вышел из него, услышал тихий смешок.

— Мирон Янович, — лениво позвал Ванечка, смеясь, — к чему эти сцены, если вам это самому нравится?

Ваня стоял со взмытой к небу балдой и по очереди смотрел то на Мирона, то на Ванечку. Последний приподнялся на локтях и кивнул на Мирона, на что тот только цокнул. О чем они вообще говорили? Ванечка хохотнул громче и поднялся, подполз к краю кровати на коленях и дотянулся до Мирона, хватая его за рубашку. Тот не сопротивлялся, наблюдая, ровно как и Ваня. Стало интересно, а ловкие пальчики уже нетерпеливо теребили край рубашки, вытаскивая из штанов. 

— Я же вижу, что нравится, — приторно сладко протянул Ванечка и неожиданно схватит Федорова за пах. Мирон прохрипел что-то, просмотрел на сжимающую его руку. — Я много чего вижу вообще-то.

— Пошёл нахуй, — ответил Фёдоров, ничего не поясняя.

— Так я только что там был, но вы не дали нам закончить, а ведь могли присоединиться! — Ванечка поднялся на ноги, и Ваня заметил, что они его едва держали. Он вновь вспомнил, каково быть внутри его ненасытной задницы, и тихо застонал от беспомощности и всего происходящего. Он понимал, что сам виноват, но не мог перестать думать о том, что было и что могло быть. Ванечка все улыбался уже Мирону, гладил его. Они кого наняли вообще?

Ванечка оказался выше Мирона. Он продолжал наминать ему член через штаны. Фёдоров скривился, но не сопротивлялся.

— Ваш муж ждал вас, — быстро заговорил Ванечка ему в ухо, прижался щекой к щеке Мирона, — подготовил себя везде. 

Ванечка быстро расстегнул его штаны, вытащил член. У Мирона стоял так, словно он тоже пил эти ебучие таблетки. Ваня уже нихуя не понимал. Он смотрел на то, как Ванечка дрочит Мирону, а тот пытается сделать что-то против, но в итоге лишь толкается в его ладонь и тихо стонет, прикрыв глаза. Ванечка буквально дышал ему в лицо, но не целовал, и Ваня подумал, что кончит, если увидит, как они сосутся.

— Поцелуйтесь, — хрипло попросил он, — пожалуйста.

Мирон злобно зыркнул на него, а через секунду высоко застонал, блаженно закатывая глаза. Ваня не мог оторваться от этого зрелища, запоминая каждую деталь. Ванечка чмокнул Фёдорова в лоб и схватил за задницу, ускоряя движение руки. 

— Везде подготовился, говоришь? — спросил Мирон, а затем поднял веки, тяжело глядя на Ваню. — Я не намерен тратить время на твою задницу и жалеть я её не буду.

— Аж завидно, блин, — протянул Ванечка, погладил щёку Мирона и поймал взгляд. Фёдоров долго смотрел на него, что-то для себя решая, облизнулся и наконец-то поцеловал его, сразу до боли вгрызаясь в припухшие от поцелуев с Ваней губы.

От такого поцелуя у Вани у самого голова закружилась. Он видел, как встречаются их языки, как Мирон держит ладони на голом животе Ванечки. Ваня мог смотреть на это всю жизнь. Фёдоров в основном отвечал: неспешно, аккуратно, гладил Ванечку, в итоге просто хватая за задницу. А Ване воздух перекрыли, будто это его сейчас целовали.

Они вернулись в прежнюю позу. Ванечка лёг и развёл ноги в приглашающем жесте. Ваню толкнули в его объятия, заставляя продолжить, и он был только за. Он вообще был готов на все, что бы эти двое не предложили ему. 

— Скучно тебе было, Ванечка? — спросил Мирон у Вани и развёл его ягодицы, надавил сухими пальцами на дырку, входя сразу двумя. Евстигнеев вздрогнул.

— Зато вам весело, Мирон Янович, — хихикнул Ванечка и вдруг громко болезненно застонал. Ваня услышал звонкий шлепок откуда-то снизу — Мирон ему по заднице дал? 

— Ты слишком много болтаешь. Ваня, займись. 

Мирон приказывал холодным тоном, но мягко гладил Ванины бока привычными движениями. Ванечка подмигнул ему и сам полез целоваться, пока Мирон сам направил член Вани в него. 

Ваня продолжал пребывать где-то не здесь. Он вошёл в Ванечку, ощущая на себе сразу четыре руки. Мирон не позволял быстро двигаться, смазывал, подготавливая для себя. Он был нежным, хотя обещал не жалеть, целовал его спину, и Ваню ноги не держали от всего, что Мирон с ним делал. Он обращался с ним как с чем-то очень ценным, и Ване снова стало тошно от самого себя. 

Однако Фёдоров согласился продолжить, обнимал его, сминал бедра, потираясь членом между ягодиц. Ваня чувствовал себя лишним в этой жизни, потому что получил слишком многое, а ожидал совершенно другого. Вместо скандала его затянули в тройничок, и Ваня не понял, в какой момент его жизнь завернула на эту дорожку и о чём говорил Ванечка, когда упрекал в чем-то Мирона. У него было очень много вопросов, а ответов — нихуя.

Вместо ответов его решили выебать. Он ничего не решал сейчас. Он трахал Ванечку, но тот сам задавал темп, а Мирон готовился взять его самого. У Вани еще ни разу в жизни такого не было. Перед ним был малознакомый, но горячий парень, которого он драл несколько минут назад, потому что накрыло, а позади оказался любимый муж. Выглядело как сказка. Ощущалась как немыслимое безумие.

Мирон больно укусил его туда, где до этого кусал Ванечка, и сразу полностью вошёл. Он не соврал — теперь реально решил не жалеть. Фёдоров обнял его и влажно облизнул ухо, снова высоко застонал, что-то бессвязно проговорил и начал двигаться. Ваня задохнулся, ощущая столько всего сразу: Мирон трахался хорошо, со вкусом, а Ванечка наслаждался сексом. Ваню просто сжали с двух сторон, объяли, не позволяя лишний раз дернуться, и это было хорошо — для Вани даже слишком.

Из головы не шел тот долгий поцелуй Ванечки и Мирона. Ваня помнил, как они сцепились языками, лизались, будто не в первый раз. Такое было возможным, и тогда многое становилось понятно, но Ваня не верил в это. Эти двое легко понимали друг друга, и стало казаться вполне реальным то, что Мирон устроил своего любовника к себе поближе. Однако они почти не контактировали друг с другом, лишь иногда переглядываясь. Мирон ласкал лишь Ваню, а Ванечке было просто похуй.

Они оба были одинаково нетерпеливыми, но при этом такими разными. Мирон тянул Ваню на себя в собственном темпе, входил глубоко, но не торопился. Ванечка требовательно драл его спину ногтями, решив, что теперь можно не сдерживаться, и просил быстрее. А Ваня просто ебнулся. Он не был растраханный, поэтому Мирон казался ужасно большим, а Ванечка подливал масла в огонь, сладко сжимаясь до звёзд перед глазами. Ваня захотел посмотреть на него в другой позе, догадываясь, что он охуенный наездник.

Сколько всего можно было сделать втроем, но что-то ему подсказывало, что это разовая акция. Ваня решил взять от момента все, но потерялся в ощущениях, пока его вколачивали в Ванечку. Тот покраснел, держался за плечи дрожащими руками, но показалось, что был недоволен. 

— Мирон Янович, мешаете, — сказал он, — давайте по-другому.

Фёдоров что-то промычал про то, что необязательно обращаться к нему по имени-отечеству, но Ваня видел, как тот ловит кайф от такого. Мирон вышел и помог перевернуть Ваню на спину. А Ванино мнение никто и не спрашивал. Ему льстило быть объектом желаний сразу двух парней, но и не нравилось, что его тут используют, как какой-то хуй на ножках. 

Однако Ваня был вынужден заткнуться, потому что заметил, как Мирон изменился в лице. Он не был зол, не был грустен — Фёдоров стал другим, и Ваня не знал такого Мирона. От его тёмного взгляда крыло мощнее чем от любых таблеток. Евстигнеев не удержался и наконец-то поцеловал его, опрокидывая на себя. Фёдоров замычал, развел его ноги шире, не трогая член, будто это была не его зона действий. Он оторвался от Вани так же быстро, как они и начали целоваться, помог Ванечке оседлать его бёдра. 

Теперь Мирон брал его лицом к лицу, но между ними был Ванечка, который наконец-то оказался сверху. Ваней вертели, как хотели, будто он безвольная игрушка, но ему было вдруг настолько похуй, что он позволял делать что угодно. Хотелось кончить и снова ощутить их обоих, а ещё увидеть, как они сосутся. Снова. Но Ванечка предпочел сесть лицом к Ване. Зато Мирон вновь стал активнее, обнял Ванечку со спины и мягко взъерошил волосы, запуская два пальца в рот. 

Ване показалось, что они вообще решили на него забить, что они поебутся сейчас друг с другом прямо на нем. Ванечка охотно обсосал его пальцы, тщательно вылизал, но при этом дрочил Ване и смотрел прямо в глаза. 

Таблетки стали казаться хуйней. Когда перед тобой происходит такое, никакие стимуляторы не нужны. Ванечка быстро оседлал его и красиво выгнулся, а через секунду по его телу заскользили руки Мирона. Тот гладил его грудь, выкручивал соски, а Ванечка выгибался и звонко стонал, ускоряясь. Фёдоров вошёл в Ваню и начал вторить темпу Ванечки, прижался губами к его родинке на шее и вдруг посмотрел на Ваню.

— Я вам тут нахуй не нужен, — решил Евстигнеев. Они ебали его с двух сторон, но не трогали. Ваня не выдержал и уместил ладони на бедрах Ванечки, нащупал ладонь Мирона и больно сжал. 

— Почему же? — лукаво спросил Мирон и двинул сильнее.

Ваня любил руки Мирона, и было странно видеть их на чужом теле, но это было красиво. Фёдоров трогал его везде, целовал и дрочил, и словно поддерживал, не переставая трахать Ваню. Евстигнеев не знал, куда может быть круче, а потом ощутил, что Ванечка стал уже, а пальцы Мирона начали толкаться в его анус, касаясь члена Вани. Ванечка замер на долю секунды, попытался расслабиться и пропустить их. 

Они могли же трахнуть его вдвоем? Казалось, что Ванечка способен это выдержать, но Ване слишком нравилось быть где-то посередине. Однако он и не перестал думать об этом, решил, что сделает все, чтобы это состоялось. Мирон не был против Ванечки в их постели, сам зацеловал его и ласкал, хотя трахал Ваню. 

Ваня думал, что втроём должно быть сложнее, но Мирон сменил гнев на активность в постели и втянулся сам. Сложно не было, но стало так охуенно, что Ваня, судя по ощущениям, мог кончить в любой момент. Ванечку уже трясло от члена и пальцев, от рук и губ Мирона, от Ваниных нетерпеливых ласк. Ванечка вскрикнул и кончил, когда Мирон и Ваня переплели пальцы, держа его за член. Он был такой красивый, и Ваню накрыло: его стиснули и крепко прижали к постели, а Мирон сорвался.

Они остались вдвоем. Ванечка упал рядом, стянул с его члена резинку и начал лениво дрочить. А Мирон не останавливался, смотрел в глаза и драл, навалился, весь влажный и горячий, и поцеловал. Так нежно и мягко. Мирон судорожно выдохнул ему в губы, тихо застонал, снова выпрямляясь, удобнее хватая под коленом. Ваня не хотел, чтобы Мирон отпускал его, а потом его член оказался в чужом рту.

Ванечка охуенно сосал, и Ваня не мог с этим поспорить. Фёдоров дотрахивал его из последних сил, Евстигнеев не выдержал первым и кончил Ванечке в рот. Тот довольно улыбнулся, поцеловал его в бедро, а потом перекинулся на Мирона, будто это была его работа. 

Смотреть, как твоему мужу отсасывает красивый парень, ненормально, но Ване казалось, что он снова возбуждается. Ванечка брал глубоко, как профи, и Мирон с удовольствием трахал его в рот и позволил зайти немного дальше. Ваня вырубался, но видел, как пальцы Ванечки исчезают внутри Мирона, и разом очнулся. Почему его мужчину доводит до оргазма какой-то уборщик, а не он? Но он успел лишь подумать об этом, потому что через мгновение Фёдоров протяжно застонал и спустил на лицо Ванечки, хватая его за взъерошенные волосы на затылке. 

Таблетки реально оказались хуйней. Член уже не стоял, хотя обещали, что он сможет долбить четыре часа. Он думал, лишь бы он вообще у него не отвалился, особенно после этих скачек. Осознание произошедшего накрыло его и не отпускало, оставляя переосмыслять пережитое.

Мирон упал рядом и сразу схватил его за руку, потянул и крепко обнял, пока Ванечка пропал — видимо, валялся на полу. После всех криков и стонов стало слишком тихо. Ваня пытался привстать и посмотреть, как там Ванечка, но тут же передумал, лег ближе к мужу, уместил ладонь у него на ягодице. Федоров уткнулся носом ему в грудь и тихо засопел.

Ваня и сам вырубился — все-таки, он был немолодой. Проснулся он, когда Мирон зашевелился. Федоров почему-то был слегка припухший как после хорошей пьянки.

— Ваня ушел, — сказал он. Евстигнеев кивнул. 

Ушел и даже не попрощался? Обидно вообще-то. По его ощущениям прошло минут пятнадцать, но Ваня посмотрел на часы на стене. Он провалялся почти час. Он открыл рот, чтобы спросить, почему Ванечка свалил так быстро, но подумал, что не стоит дергать Мирона сейчас. Казалось, он и отослал Ванечку, но Ване оставалось лишь догадываться, о чем эти двое переговаривались. 

Но Ваня верил, что Ванечка вернётся ещё не раз, ведь он у них работал. Сегодня вот особенно хорошо прибрался — аж вся спальня провоняла. Надо было открыть окна.

— А ты? — спросил Ваня. Мирон, до этого лежавший на спине, повернулся на бок и вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Что я? Мне тоже уйти? — хохотнул он.

— Дурак, — протянул Ваня, коснулся его щеки, которая неожиданно оказалась холодной. — Как ты? 

«Как мы?» 

Мирон скривился и пожал плечами, а потом вдруг мягко поцеловал Ваню и сел. Евстигнеев засмотрелся на него, залюбовался. Он помнил времена, когда Федоров был тощим, словно неделями не жрал, а сейчас его немного разнесло, но Ване даже нравилось. Сразу хотелось укусить его за бочок, рыча. Но Ваня не рисковал совершать какие-либо поползновения сейчас, молча смотрел на его спину. 

— Я хорошо, — наконец ответил Мирон и посмотрел на него с теплой улыбкой.

Ваня ощущал себя говном высшего уровня, но Федоров не выглядел обиженным. Как будто ничего не произошло, и они здесь были вдвоем. Ваня рад бы сказать, что так все и было, но вряд ли он смог бы забыть вкус кожи Ванечки и его бездонные темные глаза. 

Он снова подумал, что эти двое могли быть вместе и раньше, но спросить Ваня не решился. Бредово звучало. Вообще он ревновал Федорова к охраннику и менеджеру в их шарашке, и случайный парнишка из клининга был в самом конце списка возможных любовников Мирона. Да и Ванечка не был в его вкусе. 

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — решил Мирон и лег обратно, залез на него, вынудив лечь на спину.

— А мне кажется, что ты что-то скрываешь, — ответил Ваня. — Ванечка не просто так же говорил, что что-то видел. 

Мирон снова цокнул, как прежде. Ваня ощущал, как начинает злиться, но не знал, на кого. Этот абстрактный образ любовника его мужа был слишком расплывчатым. То ли дело Ванечка. Ваня рассудил, что не станет скандалить и обижаться, если Мирон спал с ним. Ванечке он почему-то доверял, будто один перепих сделал их ближе. 

— У тебя есть кто-то? — спросил Ваня, надеясь на честность Мирона.

— Ты спрашиваешь это после того, как выебал какого-то пацана на нашей родной кровати?

— Мирон.

Федоров шумно выдохнул и спрятал лицо у Вани в плече. Евстигнеев вдруг понял, что больше злится на неведение и недоверие. Приплыли, блин. Мирон вел себя слишком странно — реально что-то скрывал и не хотел делиться. Как будто Ваня был способен так просто уйти от него после всего, что они пережили. Ваня не мог отвернуться от него после того, что произошло сегодня.

Удивительно, но теперь он хотел сильнее вцепиться в Мирона. Он никогда не считал секс изменой, если за этим больше ничего не стояло. Но Мирон так закрылся от него сейчас, будто там была не только одноразовая ебля. Было ли это причиной ухудшения их отношений? Возможно. Ваня начал паниковать, боясь, что это его кинут, но Мирон заговорил. 

— Я спал с... одним мужчиной, — начал Фёдоров, с трудом оторвав лицо от Ваниной груди. Евстигнеев замер, слыша, как бьётся его сердце. — Неделю назад. Это было в первый и, как я думал, в последний раз, поэтому я... — он истерично хохотнул и потер глаза пальцами, до сих пор не посмотрел Ване в лицо, — я боялся говорить тебе. Уйдешь же. 

Ваня присвистнул. Как, оказывается, весело можно было перевернуть жизнь за какой-то час. Ваня верил, что Мирон боялся и думал, что больше это не повторится, но уж больно обтекаемо звучали его слова. 

Сердце было готово разорваться, и Ваня не заметил, как вцепился в Мирона. Тот наконец-то посмотрел на него и грустно улыбнулся. Ваня молча чмокнул его в щеку, укладывая обратно себе на грудь. 

— Сколько раз вы ебались? — спросил он. 

— Один. С ним один, — ответил Федоров. Стало легче. — Я вообще не думал, что буду с кем-то кроме тебя после этого, но сегодня что-то пошло не так. 

Ваня думал, что им стоит разнообразить секс, и был в чем-то прав, но проблема оказалась в разы сложнее. Мирон уже кому-то дал, и Ваня выебал бы Ванечку, если бы Федоров не пришел. Он подозревал, что не сказал бы об этом мужу и успел бы трахнуть Ванечку ещё несколько раз. С собой Ваня всегда был честен. 

Это и было стрёмно. Он понимал, что они могли ебаться с другими и молчать, и неизвестно чем тогда все закончилось бы. Они, наверное, разошлись бы в итоге, потому что ложь имеет свойство накапливаться, а потом вылезать в самый неподходящий момент. Однако они поговорили и пережили крутой тройничок. Ване показалось, что они стали ещё ближе после этого, хотя между ними был кое-кто лишний. 

— Прости, — тихо сказал Мирон. Ваня обнял его крепче, чувствуя, как хочется его зацеловать. Он взял его за руку, чмокнул безымянный палец, на котором Мирон носил свое кольцо. 

— Ты меня любишь? — спросил Ваня. Мирон резко поднял голову и удивлённо посмотрел на него.

— Ебанулся что ли? Конечно, люблю. 

— И я тебя люблю, — кивнул Евстигнеев, — а больше мне нихуя и не надо.

Мирон облегчённо хихикнул и растекся по его груди, снова водил пальцем по контуру его татуировок, как делал всегда. Ваню это по-настоящему успокаивало. Казалось, все дерьмо ушло, а они решили своим проблемы. 

Всё-таки им сразу стоило поговорить, но неизвестно, что именно подтолкнуло их на откровения. Пережитые эмоции легко меняли отношения к ситуации, и, быть может, вся эта ситуация и решила их проблему. Мирону нужна была уверенность в том, что он может открыться, но теперь выглядело странным то, что он не отпрашивал Ваню, ведь, по сути, они оба успели накосячить. 

— Но ты же дальше будешь ебать Ванечку, — сказал Мирон, и это даже не звучало как вопрос, и это сразу многое объясняло. Палец остановился на середине цепочки наручников и начал нетерпеливо стучать. 

— Мы можем уволить его. 

— Как будто это тебя остановит.

Звучало сурово и страшно, но очень походило на правду. Ваня не знал, что ответить. Мирон, наверное, был в чем-то прав. Евстигнеев не помнил, когда в последний раз хотел так кого-то кроме Мирона. Ванечка был ебанутый, но это заводило. Возможно, Мирона так же заводил какой-то там чувак, с которым он ебался. Ваня даже представить не мог, какой он, но хотел с ним хотя бы познакомиться. 

Мирон выжидающе смотрел на него. Ваня принял свое поражение, но подумал, что легко откажется от манящей задницы Ванечки, если Мирон запретит. Но Фёдоров выглядел так, словно был готов позволить ему, если Ваня разрешит гулять и ему. Такое вот разнообразие в постели. 

— Что ты хочешь? — спросил Ваня, вкладывая в вопрос вселенское «что». Он не понимал, что именно Мирону нужно. — Хочешь, чтобы я позволил тебе ебаться с другими? Хочешь, мы реально выкинем Ванечку из нашей жизни?

— Ты зовёшь его Ванечкой, — улыбнулся Мирон, но сделал это беззлобно. Ваня вообще запутался. — Я хочу просыпаться с тобой, как было всегда, но…

— Но ты сам не знаешь, что ты хочешь! Ой, хитрый еврей, — рассмеялся Ваня. Мирон пожал плечами и перекатился, укладываясь на спину. Ваня посмотрел на его профиль, который мог узнать из всех семи миллиардов.

Мирон смотрел в потолок какое-то время. Редко случалось такое, чтобы он не мог найти слова — видимо, совсем туго было. Ваня потянулся рукой к краю кровати и нащупал горлышко бутылки с минералкой, которую он там оставил. От этих разговоров голова разболелась.

— Я хочу, чтобы мы были честны друг с другом, — ответил Мирон. Ваня в принципе был с ним согласен.

Они обсуждали это много лет назад. Тогда они лежали на капоте старого Форда Вани и смотрели в небо. Ладонь Мирона была в его, согревала ее в ту прохладную ночь. Они говорили о том, кто как относится к измене, и их взгляды сошлись. Ваня мог простить еблю с другими, если бы Мирон сразу рассказал ему об этом. Мирон считал так же. Разговор шел о доверии, в котором они оба были уверены и с которым они в итоге серьёзно проебались.

— Можешь ебать кого угодно, — заключил Мирон, — в итоге все равно придешь ко мне.

— Я и не планировал уходить. 

Фёдоров снова посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. Дышать стало легче, будто все это время его шею крепко стягивали каким-то поводком, о котором Ваня даже не догадывался, а сейчас его освободили, разрешив побегать немного. Но, конечно, он вернется. Ваня всегда знал, где его дом и возле кого. Мирон был его жизненным ориентиром, и сам прекрасно об этом знал. Только вот Ваня не был уверен в том, что Мирон сейчас считает так же.

— Ну, в таком случае, надеюсь, что ты уведомишь меня о том, что отсосал какому-то левому чуваку, — решил Ваня. 

— Я ему не сосал, — сразу сказал Мирон.

— Но хотел же?

Ваня по глазам видел, что хотел. Он и сам дохуя чего хотел сейчас. Они переплели пальцы, глядя на блестящее кольцо на пальце Вани. Он часто придавал большое значение мелочам, и сейчас их кольца казались тем, что их действительно связывает. Они стали ценнее в разы, и это было просто уморительно. Сейчас Ваня не мог утверждать, что всецело доверяет Мирону после того, что он услышал, но понимал, что ему просто нужно время, чтобы все это переварить. А думать предстояло о многом.

— Я буду честен, — кивнул Мирон. — И не предам твое доверие. Сам знаешь, что мне нихуя никто не нужен больше. 

Он рассматривал Ванино кольцо тяжёлым взглядом и шумно дышал.

— Посмотри на меня, — попросил Ваня. Мирон посмотрел, и Ваня поверил. 

Он утаивал свой секрет, но ведь делал это из соображений безопасности. Он боялся, что Ваня поймет это по-своему, что было логично. Но они оба это уже сделали: пустили посторонних в свою жизнь, позволили круто изменить ее, и пока что ничего смертельного не произошло. 

Ваня видел решимость в глазах Мирона, но чувствовал как дрожат его горячие пальцы, и верил ему. А Мирон верил Ване. У них появилось немного свободы, но вседозволенности по-прежнему не было, ведь привязанность осталась, как и крепкая нерушимая любовь, бороться с которой практически нереально.


	2. Славное желание

— Ох, Мирон Янович, припозднились мы сегодня, — протянул Слава, выруливая с парковки. Фёдоров первым же делом полез во вкуснопахнущий пакет, лежащий рядом, и достал оттуда воппер. Слава посмотрел на него через зеркало заднего вида и довольно усмехнулся.

— За дорогой следи, — сказал ему Мирон и принялся за еду. Он не жрал с обеда, а сейчас была почти полночь. Радовало, что Слава находился рядом, достал ему еду, потому что от голода уже голова начинала кружиться, а им ещё надо было заехать в офис.

Мирон сильно устал, поэтому уселся удобнее и молча вцепился в бургер. Обычно он привередничал по поводу жрачки, но сегодня захотел что-нибудь жирное и мерзкое. Слава сперва предложил сгонять за каким-нибудь чебуреком, но тогда был риск отравиться, а у него утром важная встреча. А воппер тоже оказался ничего, тем более их было два.

Слава всегда отлично чувствовал обстановку и соблюдал должные границы, когда требовалось, и сейчас молча вёз начальника в офис, чтобы оттуда сразу ехать домой. Фёдоров хотел было уже плюнуть на всё и забрать документы утром, но тогда пришлось бы раньше вставать и делать крюк, а офис сейчас был по пути. Они и так освободились поздно, поэтому Мирон решил, что выспится по дороге домой, пока вечно бодрый Славик везёт его в родную постель.

Мирону тишина была непривычна, потому что обычно Машнов или что-нибудь напевал, или безостановочно пиздел. Возможно, в данный момент он подумал, что Мирону нужен покой, но именно он его и бесил. Хрен знает, что с Мироном вообще происходило, но явно что-то тяжёлое. Он вспоминал тот разговор с Ваней и становилось тошно. От себя. Он изменил любимому человеку, но самое ужасное, что он ещё и соврал.

Мирон действительно переспал с другим один раз, но он думал о этом так часто, что, пожалуй, все-таки хотел повторить. 

Он заранее знал, чего именно хочет, и произошедшее оказалось спонтанным лишь отчасти. Он никак не ожидал, что подобное всё-таки произойдёт, хоть и ощущал, что Слава тоже не против. Его намёки только идиот не понял бы, и от этого становилось лишь хуже. Невозможно сопротивляться желанию, когда тебе едва ли не прямым текстом предлагают поразвлечься. 

Он всё смотрел на руки Славы. Тот крепко сжимал руль, быстро переключая передачи, и реально следил за дорогой. Мирон скатился пониже и достал второй бургер и милкшейк, громко хлюпая, отпил из трубочки. У Славы были сильные крепкие руки, и Мирон не знал, почему на них смотрит как завороженный. Он то ли от усталости начал залипать, то ли его до сих пор не отпустило. Накрыло так, что он, даже будучи уставшим, думал о том, как Слава завернёт где-нибудь на обочине, когда они поедут домой, переползёт назад к Мирону и крепко влажно поцелует, а потом трахнет так, что Мирон не сможет сам до постели дойти. 

Сразу вспомнилось, как Слава держал его этими руками, с силой разводил его ягодицы, хватал за бёдра, обнимал, водил ими по животу и груди, прижимаясь своей к его спине. А сейчас держал ими руль. 

У Мирона из головы не шли его собственные стоны, которыми он захлебывался. Он ощущал себя озабоченным подростком, течной сукой, каким-то ебанутым извращенцем, но никак не Мироном Фёдоровым, который по жизни был спокойным и рассудительным. Он хотел всего Славу и сразу, но ему было не плевать на брак и то, как он сам мог выглядеть со стороны. Мирон всё же был его начальником, которому не стоило терять лицо и прыгать на хуй с разбега. 

— Ты сам-то не голодный? — спросил Мирон, чтобы Слава наконец открыл рот. Тот отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Перекусил, пока вас ждал, — ответил он вслух.

Мирон присмотрелся, но не нашёл в машине ещё один пакет. Аккуратный мальчик — молодец. 

Он и в тот день был аккуратен. Слава не оставил следов, был нежным и чутким, но при этом долбил его от души. Мирон потом долго отлеживался в ванне, радуясь, что муж укатил в Москву, и думая о том, что можно было не отправлять Славу домой, а пригласить к себе на ночь.

Стоило представить, что они осквернят их с Ваней супружеское ложе, как становилось одновременно волнительно и отвратительно. Слава мог органично смотреться на их светлых простынях, да и по росту идеально вместился бы — Мирон специально покупал кровать побольше. И эта маленькая, но такая ядовитая мысль, сидела у Мирона в голове так крепко, что ему становилось по-настоящему хуево.

Слава бы не отказался, с радостью остался, и тогда ночью Мирон занялся бы им, а не отчетами под гундёж какого-то нового модного сериала. Мирон бы не отпускал Славу до тех пор, пока не насытится, и сейчас он рассудил, что тогда его пришлось бы запереть в подвале, чтобы периодически к нему наведываться. 

Ваня не понял бы это. Мирон так думал, когда отходил от быстрой дрочки, когда психованно лил виски в стакан и выпил половину бутылки, послав работу далеко и надолго. Ваня не понял бы, ушёл от него, и история могла закончиться неизвестно чем. Мирон не пережил бы разрыв с мужем, и боялся думать об этом, поэтому в тот же самый день запретил себе думать о Славе.

А потом Мирон увидел, как его собственный муж, которого он безгранично любил и о чьем мнении так переживал, трахал какого-то пидораса на той самой постели.

Фёдоров не знал, почему он присоединился. Ваня был испуганный, а тот парень — нахальный, но при этом они смотрелись слишком сексуально. Гармонично. Он никогда не видел, как Ваня выглядит со стороны, когда ебёт его, а тут под ним оказался гибкий отзывчивый парнишка, и стало жарко. Конечно, сперва он начал злиться и сильно обиделся, а потом вспомнил себя и ситуация сама собой вдруг резко изменилась. 

Он зачем-то представил Славу с собой со стороны, затем снова посмотрел на Вань.

Его Ваня был красивый до невозможности. В тот момент он оказался потерянным, хлопал глазами, глядя на него. Ванечка нахально ухмылялся. У Мирона сердце остановилось в тот момент, когда он увидел их, но начало быстро биться, стоило посмотреть на них лишнюю минуту. Он хотел выть, но его окатило таким жаром, что он разучился ходить. 

Они были голые, и Мирон вдруг понял, что и сам хочет раздеться: снять с себя всё, посмотреть, как эти двое закончат, но не дать Ване спустить так просто, а нагнуть и выебать. Он завелся от этих быстрых движений, от громких звуков секса. Мирон прервал их на самом интересном, и Ванечка был прав, говоря, что Мирону происходящее нравится. Фёдоров сам от себя такого не ожидал, смотрел на их разгоряченные тела и думал, свалить или остаться. 

Ванечка вовремя открыл рот, но напугал его тем, что мог видеть их со Славой. Фёдоров был готов дать ему по роже в тот самый момент, но Ванечка оказался хитрой сукой и уже успел запустить руку ему в трусы, решая за Мирона. Для уборщика он был слишком наглым. 

Мирон вспомнил, почему они не заводили лишней прислуги. Андрей, их охранник, был тихим парнем, сидящим в своём гостевом домике. Он показывался лишь тогда, когда того требовали, иногда появлялся, гуляя с собаками. Он был классным мужиком, но Мирон немного ревновал его к песелям, потому что те настолько привязались к Замаю, что полюбили его больше своего хозяина. И это было единственное, за что Федоров мог его упрекнуть, потому что он вообще не вылезал, будто его и не было. Так же работали и все их предыдущие горничные, а вот Ванечка оказался действительно уникальным персонажем.

Слава тоже казался тихим. Мирон долго искал такого парня, хотел совместить должность телохранителя и водителя, чтобы не таскаться целым набором и пугать Ваню лишний раз. Мирону несколько раз писали гневные письма, угрожали, из-за чего он, естественно, задумался и обратился со своей проблемой к Андрею. Тот и посоветовал ему нанять Славу, и Мирон был им так же доволен. За год службы Слава показал себя лишь с хорошей стороны, не грубил и не лез, куда не просили, а потом произошло что-то, что Мирон не заметил, и они оба перешли черту.

Он думал о Славе пару месяцев, ловил его заинтересованный по-лисьему хитрый взгляд. Мирон хотел его, и ему казалось, что это взаимно. 

Мирон не знал, что именно двигало Славой, но они потрахались в гараже прямо на капоте Ваниного Лексуса. Слава долго подводил к этому, а Мирон просто не выдержал и сам поцеловал его, и Слава ответил. Целовался он влажно, кусаче, но так приятно. Он был огромным для Мирона, крепко тепло обнимал, водил широкими ладонями по спине, тянул за ягодицы. Мирон плавился в его руках и был готов отдаться полностью, абсолютно забыв про мужа.

Слава нагнул его над капотом и долго трахал, впечатав лицом в холодный металл. У Мирона дрожали колени, а голова совсем не соображала. Слава грязно ругался и драл его, давил на затылок, но не кусался, а Мирон с ума сходил от желания ощутить на коже чужие зубы. Он орал, стонал и дрожал до тех пор, пока Слава не сбил темп, перевернув его лицом к себе, и не начал нежно целовать, мягко поглаживая бёдра и бока. А потом снова начал долбить.

Было странно проходить мимо гаража. Мирону казалось, что там до сих пор пахнет ими и сексом, но сейчас ему стало легче, потому что он признался мужу. Тот явно ревновал, но понимал его в силу сложившихся обстоятельств. Мирон пока не мог точно сказать, хорошо это или плохо, потому что он любил свободу, но боялся за Ваню и собственный брак.

Он понимал, что Ваня мог трахать своего нового друга в любое время, но не позволял себе того же. Поначалу Фёдоров считал, что его влечение к Славе — страсть, которая пройдёт со временем. Его крыло от осознания того, что его целовал и трахал его подчинённый. Слава удивительно легко угадывал всего его слабые места. Трахаться с ним было круто, а вот любил Мирон всё-таки Ваню. И это было особенно странно для него. Он не мог представить, что живёт со Славой, но легко окунался в фантазии, где его водитель медленно опускает сидения, обнимает его, а потом Мирон седлает его колени и скачет на его охуенном толстом члене до тех пор, пока не подавится оргазмом.

И, казалось бы, Мирону дали добро трахаться с другими, подарили свободу. Мирон боялся за брак, и Ваня прямым текстом сказал ему, что он может иногда ебаться с кем-нибудь ещё. Но в последнее время эта «страсть» стала походить на нечто другое. Мирон не мог представить, что живет со Славой, но продолжал пытаться. Секс с другим человеком не всегда мог навредить браку, а такие его мысли значили кое-что большее. 

Он любил мужа и совершенно точно не обманывал себя, не пытался воскресить давние чувства, но вместе с тем Мирону казалось, что они с Ваней катятся к неизбежному, потому что он думал о Славе, а Ваня звал уборщика Ванечкой.

— Приуныли вы что-то, — заметил Слава. — Может, домой всё-таки? Отдыхать тоже надо.

— Да я быстро поднимусь и поедем, да. И ты со мной поднимешься, потому что руки у меня две, а бегать сто раз я не хочу.

Мирон вдруг захотел попросить Славу, чтобы он вообще отнёс его на ручках, но быстро передумал. Слава вновь кивнул ему.

— Любой каприз, — протянул он, хитро улыбаясь.

Знал бы он, сколько у Мирона желаний. Хрен бы он так радостно улыбался, расскажи Мирон ему всё-всё, что он себе напридумывал. Слава всё дразнился, играл бровями, намекал на то, что он, вообще-то, тоже не против повторить. А Мирон всё ломался, боясь, что тоже начнёт звать его Славушкой.

Он мотнул головой. Мысли были об одном и том же, словно ему опять шестнадцать, а рядом — тот самый объект его страстный желаний, что сидит за соседней партой. Он допил свой милкшейк, и тут Слава особенно резко повернул, из-за чего пакет с едой и бумагой упал на пол. Мирон не любил срач, поэтому сразу полез вниз, достал бумажный пакет, но оказалось, что часть обертки завалилась дальше и пришлось тянуться дальше. Слава вовремя остановился на светофоре, и Мирон замер, глядя на его профиль, сидя на коленях на полу.

— Потеряли там что-то? — спросил Слава, не оборачиваясь.

— Твою зарплату. Достать не могу. В этом месяце без неё, наверное, придётся, — ответил Мирон.

— Да я потом достану, не переживайте.

— Лучше бы вёл аккуратнее.

— Я не виноват, что на дорогу выезжают дебилы.

Слава тоже был усталым, старался не показывать этого, но Мирон видел. Он не вовремя вспомнил про квартиру в городе, с которой недавно съехали квартиранты. Может, стоило остаться там, а не пилить домой через три пизды? Можно было и Славу на чай позвать, и пригласить остаться, а не ехать домой, отоспаться. Хотя, если так подумать, тогда они вообще не уснут сегодня, но Мирон был готов потерпеть.

Он потянулся за тем, что вблизи уже слабо походило на обёртку Бургер Кинга, продолжал думать о том, чтобы на самом деле затащить Славу к себе. Тот наверняка согласится, а Ване можно было и соврать что-нибудь, но теперь Мирон мог и правду сказать. Он решил провести ночь с любовником — что такого? 

Мирон ухмыльнулся, схватил светлое нечто, что принял за бумагу, и понял, что держит в руке ткань, вытащил и развернул, с пониманием начиная стремительно краснеть.

Это были трусы. Мирон развернул их, все так же сидя на полу. Слава повёл их дальше, уже что-то снова напевал под нос. Федоров поочерёдно смотрел то на него, то на чужие трусы в руках, помня, что машина неделю назад была в чистке.

— Слав, а Ваня машину когда в последний раз брал? — спросил он.

— А хер знает.

Зато Мирон знал — давно не брал. Он лично гонял на своем Мерседесе со Славой недели две, отдал машину на полную чистку неделю назад. Ваня, конечно, был шмоточником, но эти трусы словно не были в его стиле, да и не помнил Мирон таких. У себя он такие точно не заводил.

— А ты возил на машине кого-то кроме меня? — продолжил Мирон, сел обратно и посмотрел на Славу с прищуром. Тот взглянул в ответ.

— Кого я мог возить на вашей машине? — спокойно спросил Слава.

— Возить некого. А вот ебать…

Мирон не сразу понял, что сейчас произошло. Он сел за пассажирское сидение и наблюдал за реакцией водителя. Слава нахмурился, но он делал так всегда, когда выезжал на определённые участки дороги их города. Фёдоров смотрел на него с разрастающейся в груди обидой и понимал, что начинает закипать.

— О, ебать есть кого, но опять-таки, — ответил Слава, — лишь вас.

Мирон подавился воздухом. Так хотелось кинуть в него этими трусами, но Слава был за рулём, поэтому приходилось лишь сжимать их в собственных руках. Неизвестно, кому они принадлежали и чью жопу прикрывали. Мирон брезгливо сморщился, в итоге кинул их на переднее сидение и полез искать влажные салфетки.

— Это че за хуйня? — прямо спросил он. Слава кинул на трусы мимолетный взгляд и сразу вернулся к дороге.

— А то я вижу, — ответил Слава, — какую-то тряпку кинули и понимай, как хочешь…

— Слава!

Мирон имел полное право отчитать его: трахаться в машине начальника — хуевая затея. Он был зол и не понимал, почему к горлу подкатила такая паника. Он сразу представил, как слава дрючит на его удобном диванчике какого-то мелкого пидораса — в голове явился образ всё того же уборщика, — и становилось тошно. Фёдоров не думал, почему отреагировал так, а не как с Ваней, понимая лишь то, что ему это все совершенно не нравится. Но ведь они со Славой друг другу ничего и не обещали.

Слава заворачивал на парковку офиса, пока Мирон яростно оттирал свои руки.

— Чьи это трусы? — спросил он, и ему показалось, что прозвучало слишком истерично. Мирон прочистил горло и попытался успокоиться, но не вышло, потому что он сидел на том самом месте, где, возможно, как раз вчера Слава натягивал какого-то левого чувака. Или парень трахал Славу. 

— Трусы? — Слава продолжал играть дурачка и делал это очень плохо: в любом слове проскальзывала фальш, словно он пытался накинуть на себя напускное равнодушие и непонимание, но Мирону казалось, что над ним тупо издеваются.

— Трусы, Слава. Мужские. Чужие. В моей, блять, машине, которую ты иногда водишь один, — отчеканил Фёдоров. Голова начинала болеть, воздуха уже не хватало. Мирон просто задыхался.

— Ну, хер вас знает. Может, и ваши? Или Ваньки?

— Я дебил по-твоему?

— Может, ваш муж с вами не до конца честен? — предположил Слава, аккуратно паркуясь. Наконец-то. Мирона всего трясло, потому что нормального диалога у них не выходило. Он не видел чужих глаз, а у Славы по жизни все на лице написано. 

Слава обернулся и тяжело выдохнул, поднял трусы с сидения, развернул их. Мирон следил за его реакцией, но он был непробиваемый, словно реально разглядывал какую-то тряпку.

— Размерчик, скорее, ваш, — протянул он, — Ване маловаты будут, как и мне. Не знаю, на что вы мне тут намекаете, раскидывая трусы по всему салону…

Мирон открыл рот, но тут же закрыл.

— Отвезёшь в чистку завтра же, — ответил он и вышел из машины.

Он устал, и спорить просто не было сил. Слава ничего больше не сказал, но подобрал несчастные трусы с собой, когда вышел вслед за Мироном. Фёдоров шёл быстро широкими шагами, пожалел, что не мог пойти один. Он запутался в себе и остро нуждался в отдыхе, где не будет ни мужа, ни его любовника, ни красивых водителей.

Слава выбесил его, и Мирон не мог с этим ничего поделать, ощущал его присутствие спиной, и от беспомощности и злости хотелось выть. Вот почему ему обязательно нужно было все усложнять? А ведь Слава искренне удивлялся, словно в этой ситуации были другие варианты.

— Размерчик подходит и вашему новому уборщику, — продолжил Слава, когда они поднимали в лифте, — может, реально с Ваней поговорите.

— Закрыли тему, — рявкнул Мирон, — оплачиваешь чистку. Завтра возьмём Лексус. И больше ты один в моих машинах не остаешься.

Фёдоров не смотрел в его сторону, но слышал, как тот скребёт в затылке. Неужели отмазки закончились? Мирон проморгался, чувствуя, как в горле застрял горький давящий ком, и решил вообще со Славой не разговаривать, сделать все дела и поехать домой. Только вот казалось, что хрен он так просто заснет.

Мирон и раньше имел проблемы со сном из-за Славы. Он засыпал с мужем, думая о другом, и, конечно, он считал это ненормальным, однако о Славе было невозможно не думать. У Мирона была слабость на высоких мужчин, и он позволил себе пару раз помечтать о нём и его широких плечах, об огромных руках, крепко держащих его собственную задницу и хитром взгляде, становящимся игривым, когда Слава улыбался. Фантазии были нормой, ведь Мирон взрослый здоровый мужчина, а вот то, что начало происходить потом, пугало до чертиков.

Они были в лифте вдвоём, потом так же тихо напару прошли в офис. Слава вошёл в кабинет Мирона последним, закрыл дверь и сразу потушил свет. Мирон услышал, как щёлкнул замок. 

Стало темно и немного страшно. Слава не был агрессивным, но сейчас пугал. У Мирона эмоции зашкаливали, будто его накачали чем-нибудь, поэтому он машинально дернулся в противоположную от Славы сторону, слыша приближающийся шорох.

— Какого хуя ты задумал? — спросил он, хватаясь за бумаги, которые и со светом-то кое-как нашёл.

— Мирон, ты же не из-за чистки так взъелся, — заметил Слава.

Мирон вздрогнул, услышав, как тот перешёл на «ты». Он дёрнул жалюзи трясущейся рукой, чтобы хотя бы что-то видеть. В окно полился слабый свет с улицы, падающий в основном на стол, а Слава пока что стоял подальше. 

— Поэтому ты потушил свет? — тихо поинтересовался Мирон, старался говорить спокойно. Слава шагнул ближе и легко преодолел расстояние между ними. У Мирона колени тряслись от напряжения.

— Свет из-за камеры отключил, — тихо ответил Слава и подошёл совсем близко — теперь их разделял лишь стол. Мирон заметил, как тот быстро облизывается, и ощутил внезапное возбуждение. 

Они были вдвоём. Слава хотел спрятаться от камер. Мирон усмехнулся, подумав, что он стал часто сильно возбуждаться после злости. Кинк у него новый что ли? Эти эмоциональные скачки плохо влияли на его психическое состояние, потому что как иначе объяснить, что он стремительно отъезжал кукухой? Славу стоило уволить, но он же не застукал его лично. 

— Они и в темноте снимают, — кивнул Фёдоров, надеясь, что Слава подумает, прежде чем делать что-либо, но потом осознал, что он и не знает, что у Машнова в голове.

Внизу живота потеплело и потяжелело. Мирон опустил бумаги на стол, думая, стоит ему обороняться или… поддаться? Чего он сам хотел? Конечно, он хотел Славу, и хотел так сильно, что во рту разом стало много слюны. Мирон хотел опуститься на колени перед ним, а лучше — развести свои как можно шире.

— Но теперь не настолько сильно смущают, — решил Слава и двинулся вбок.

— Что ты, сука, задумал?

Мирон и без слов догадывался, что, но ему нужно было услышать это. Он был зол из-за трусов и не мог вот так просто раздвинуть ножки, хоть и хотелось безумно. Слава ему ничего не обещал, просто трахнул один раз, поэтому Мирон не имел права орать на него из-за собственной ревности. И ведь именно это он и сделал.

Слава оказался вплотную к нему, но не напал. Он взял Мирона за руки, пока тот разглядывал его лицо в тусклом свете. 

— Мне нет смысла тебя обманывать, — сказал Слава, поглаживая его ладони. Мирон вырвал их и снова отчитал себя в голове за истеричность. Но теперь Слава взял его за подбородок двумя пальцами, заставляя смотреть на себя.

— Ещё скажи, что лишь меня одного любишь, — хохотнул Мирон. Он не мог верить ему, но таял от твёрдого прикосновения.

— Насчет «люблю» не знаю, но вот насчёт тебя одного… — Слава тихонько хохотнул и игриво зажал язык между зубами. Мирон проследил за ним, нервно сглотнул, и чужая хватка усилилась, стала ощутимее и твёрже, но не давила болезненно. — Я реально жду, когда ты станешь взрослым мальчиком и перестанешь от меня бегать.

— Я замужем!

— Но хочешь-то ты меня.

Мирон не любил чувствовать себя уязвимым, дёрнул головой. Слава, как и прежде с руками, просто повысил уровень и в этот раз обнял его за пояс, притягивая ближе. У Мирона волоски на затылке встали, а ноги стали ватными. Он все пытался заглянуть Славе в глаза и тихонько дышал, ощущая его горячее тело. 

— Или пошли меня нахуй сразу или… — он усмехнулся и снова облизнулся. Мирону казалось, что он сейчас просто ёбнется, но чужие руки держали крепко, прижимали тесно, и вполне можно было расслабиться. Мирон хотел позволить себе это вновь.

— Больше никаких чужих трусов в моей машине, — ответил он и всё-таки сдался.

Мирон запутался и не хотел больше думать. Он обозначил границы на будущее, чтобы забыть про этот инцидент на всю оставшуюся жизнь и утонуть в этих крепких объятиях прямо сейчас.

— Только твои, — кивнул Слава и резко потянул его на себя, накрывая губы своими. Мирон не успел ответить или подумать — сразу открыл рот, касаясь его языка своим. 

Его целовали жадно, словно долгое время ждали. Слава явно соскучился и не соврал, когда говорил, что заебался его ждать. Мирон обнял его за шею, теснее притягивая к себе, ощутил, как ладони Славы опустились ниже его поясницы и разом усадили на стол. 

— Я не буду ебаться в офисе, — сразу сказал Мирон, но сам же выгнулся, когда его укусили в плечо. Слава молча продолжил измываться над ним, никак не мог насытиться, и Мирон понял, что чувствует абсолютно то же самое.

Они были рядом почти каждый день. Ваня всё шутил, что Мирон чаще видится с водителем. Было вообще не смешно. Проводить почти всё время рядом с человеком, которого безумно хочешь, но не можешь взять, ужасно тяжело. Мирон страдал, пялясь на его затылок или улыбку, фыркал из-за тупых шуток, но при этом тихонько улыбался. Слава казался ему другим. Он был простым, но при этом пиздец сложным, и Мирон не знал, в какой момент начал думать о нём, когда он был не рядом.

Так вышло, что Слава в любом случае был везде, хотел Мирон этого или нет. В последнее время он желал его, полностью потерявшись и забывшись. Он завидовал Ване, который всегда был прост в своих желаниях, и не знал, что делать. А Слава был рядом, раззадоривал всё сильнее и ждал.

Мирон бы и дальше тянул, если бы Слава не накинулся на него. Машнов был твёрдым и горячим даже в костюме, и Мирон сходил с ума от восторга и ярких живых ощущений. Слава снова целовал его жадно и страстно. Он возвышался над ним здоровым шкафом, словно грозился придавить собственным телом прямо сейчас, накрыть им, вдавливая в твёрдый стол. И Мирон был готов кричать от нахлынувших чувств, но вместо этого целовал, вкладывая в поцелуи всё то, чего у него порядком накопилось. 

Слава развёл его ноги, втиснулся между колен, потёрся. Мирон застонал, обрывая поцелуй. Ему вновь улыбались. Он обожал эту улыбку, был готов любоваться ею вечно, словно это самое красивое, что он видел в жизни. Слава гладил его шею и затылок, торопливо расстегнул нижние пуговицы рубашки. 

— Завтра я тебя отдеру, — шептал он, прижавшись губами к уху, быстро взялся за ремень. — Сегодня побалуемся, а завтра устрою полный приём. Сидеть у меня не сможешь. А ещё сосать заставлю за то, что вынудил терпеть и ждать. 

Мирон заскулил — не то но услышанного, не то от того, что Слава запустил ладонь ему в штаны. Его прошибало из-за каких-то простых действий, трясло от томительного возбуждения, от решительного Славы и отсутствия каких-либо границ. 

— Я уже и сейчас готов, — рассмеялся Мирон и подался тазом навстречу руке. Слава сжал его член, но вытащил, провёл по стволу. Мирон закусил губу, обнял его ногами и с трудом нашёл в себе силы коснуться Славы.

— Не, завтра, — решил Слава и тихо застонал, когда Мирон сильно сжал его, — подождёшь.

Они дрочили друг другу как школьники, но даже этого было достаточно, чтобы снести голову. Мирон не уставал целоваться, все тянулся к нему, иногда прерываясь, чтобы полюбоваться красивым лицом, прижимался лбом ко лбу, лизался. Слава смотрел на него голодно, тяжело. От его влажного юркого язычка крыло не по-детски. Мирон всё накрывал его рот своим, чтобы погладить язык, всосать и легонько прикусить, а Слава позволял ему, дрочил им обоим широкой влажной от собственной слюны ладонью и целовался.

Но по-взрослому все равно хотелось. По-настоящему. Хотелось сильно, нежно, но вместе с тем грубо, как тогда, в гараже, чтобы Слава ворвался в его тело и не отпускал. Мирон безустанно дёргал бёдрами, желая, чтобы его припечатали к столу, чтобы взяли, заполняя собой полностью. Они прервались и опустили брюки к щиколоткам, а Слава скинул пиджак.

— Как же я тебя хочу, — прохрипел Слава, уселся в кресло и потянул Мирона на себя. Тот покорно оседал его колени, ощущая прохладу ягодицами. — Увез бы к себе и трахал всю ночь. 

Мирона эти словечки лишь сильнее возбуждали. Его выгнуло от сильного шлепка по заднице, а потом Слава вновь взялся за него, цепляя губами кожу на шее. Мирон хотел смотреть на него, но не мог. Глаза закрывались от усталости и жара, от накатившего удовольствия, которого он лишал себя изо дня в день.

Он был готов уехать с ним прямо сейчас, чтобы Слава брал его всю ночь, чтобы Мирон дал волю себя и оседлал его так, что Слава на всю жизнь запомнил. Однако у него были определённые обязательства, не позволяющее настолько своевольничать, а кольцо по-прежнему тяжелило безымянный палец. 

Они опять лизались, когда Мирон кончил. Он долго дрожал, и Слава не переставал доводить его, целовал нежно, успокаивающе. Славины пальцы дразнили его анус, но не проникали внутрь, и это бесило больше всего, но Мирон остался доволен, надеялся на дальнейшее сотрудничество и все то, о чем Слава так сладко пел. 

Казалось, что Мирон больше не сможет по-другому. Он чувствовал Славины ладони на собственных бёдрах и знал, что перешёл ту самую черту, которую так долго рисовал и каждый раз поправлял её исчезающий контур. Он целовал его, отходя от оргазма, и понимал, что у них теперь точно будет завтра, будет через неделю. 

Об этом ли они говорили с Ваней пару дней назад? О таких отношениях? У Вани ведь тоже будет Ванечка, а то и ещё кто-то, а у Мирона, помимо мужа, будет Слава. 

Мирон не мог перестать гладить его лицо. Они сидели всё так же в темноте, но можно было разглядеть какие-то детали. Слава был по-настоящему красивым, и Фёдоров не удержался, кусая его за кончик носа.

— Ну, всё! Я опять возбуждаюсь, — застонал Слава и скинул Мирона с колен. 

Они долго приводили себя в порядок и собирали нужные документы по столу, но дольше лениво целовались. Так не хотелось уходить. Мирон вдруг многое для себя понял и не планировал отпускать Славу так легко, хоть и крепко задумался, а тот и рад был, подставляясь под прикосновения и поцелуи.

Ехали они молча. Мирон планировал поспать по дороге, но понял, что бессмысленно залипает в одну точку — в маленький, едва виднеющийся укус на Славиной шее, и пытался отбросить собственные сомнения. 

— Я завтра после обеда освобожусь, — сказал Мирон. Слава протянул довольное «знаю». Мирон не выдерживал и понимал, что снова будет дрочить дома от предвкушения, а выспится в следующей жизни, если там опять не появится какой-нибудь Слава.


End file.
